


You Care, Don't You?

by thetrashlord



Series: an unexpected, undeniable combination [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Conversations, Episode: s06e20 The Wolves of War, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, M/M, Post-Canon, cute elevator moment (because we all know they should have kissed then and there), just after the hospital scene, not really angsty they just talk about their past and feelings a heap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 17:10:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12194166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetrashlord/pseuds/thetrashlord
Summary: “What’s wrong?”“You care, don’t you?” Liam started.Theo frowned, “What?”Liam shuffled awkwardly as he tried to find the right words, “I didn’t think you did, but you do. I know you do; I saw it.”(aka: Liam and Theo have a conversation about their feelings in the hospital right after the 'you lost' scene)





	You Care, Don't You?

**Author's Note:**

> i guess you could say that last episode inspired me
> 
> (btw y'all hit me up on tumblr @banesmagnvs)

“You lost,” Liam said, a note of finality in his voice. Theo stood behind him, and he couldn’t help but feel proud.

The others had already left the hospital, whilst Theo and Liam had stayed back with Melissa. She had helped them remove the bullets that they had been hit with, before going to speak to the sheriff and Agent McCall.

Liam rose to his feet, turning to look at Theo.

“We won,” he said, still somewhat shell-shocked.

Theo grinned, “We did, didn’t we?”

Theo offered up his hand for a fist bump, stepping towards Liam. To his surprise, he was met instead with the other boy wrapping his arms around him. Theo stood in shock for a moment, before slowly returning the hug. He clung onto Liam wordlessly, and rested his chin against his neck.

Liam inhaled, eyes closed as he muttered to himself once more, “We won... We actually won.”

Theo's hand reached upwards, cupping the back of Liam's head, with the younger boy's face pressing against Theo's shoulder.

After a moment, Liam pulled back, examining Theo.

“How’s your shoulder healing?”

The side of Theo’s mouth quirked upwards affectionately, “Don’t worry, I’m fine. It’s healing up okay. And you?”

“Yeah, I'm good. I started healing quickly when Melissa took the bullets out before," Liam replied, clearly unconcerned by his own injuries. "And you're sure you're okay?"

"Yes Liam, I'm sure," Theo smiled gently. "I'm okay."

"Okay,” Liam nodded, almost as if he was reassuring himself. He continued staring, tapping his thumb against his leg.

Theo raised an eyebrow, concerned.

“What’s wrong?”

“You care, don’t you?” Liam started.

Theo frowned, “What?”

Liam shuffled awkwardly as he tried to find the right words, “I didn’t think you did, but you do. I know you do; I saw it.”

Theo’s gaze softened.

“Of course I care,” he said, giving Liam a small smile. “How long have I been trying to tell you that? And that was all it took for you to finally listen? Me taking away a hunter’s pain?” 

Liam frowned, “You don’t have to do that you know.”

“Do what?” asked Theo, with a genuine look of confusion transforming his features. 

“You don't have to dismiss it like that," said Liam, speaking firmly. "Like I said, I know you care. I know it affected you; you don’t have to pretend it didn’t.” 

Theo nodded slowly, slightly aback.

“I suppose it did yeah.”

Liam looked at him curiously, somewhat surprised by Theo's honestly. He shifted his weight and tapped his thumb against his hand restlessly.

“Theo...”

Theo raised an eyebrow, "Liam?” 

“What changed?”

Theo shuffled, suddenly uncomfortable, but he knew he couldn't lie to Liam. He didn't want to.

Theo looked down at his own hands, avoiding Liam's gaze as he replied quietly, “I guess I saw a bit of myself in him.” 

“I know, and you did a good thing there,” Liam replied softly, before deciding to venture further. "It’s more than that though. The way you were fighting before… The way you’ve been helping us recently. There’s something else.”

A flash of realisation crossed Theo’s face. He momentarily considered brushing off Liam’s words, but when he looked into the other boy’s eyes he knew that he couldn’t.

Theo stepped tentatively toward Liam, before responding, “Maybe somebody taught me that there is more to life than saving my own skin, that people matter. Someone taught me that I should care about who lives and who dies. Somebody made me realise that there are some people worth fighting for.” 

Liam gave him a soft smile, before biting his lip as he thought back to the events of the past few hours.

Liam continued speaking slowly, “Just… the way you pushed me forwards, out of the way, when Gabe started shooting… I just don’t understand –“

“Maybe… In that moment… I realised that there are some people worth dying for too,” Theo said, in barely a whisper.

“Oh,” was all Liam managed to get out, his throat suddenly tight. 

They stared at each other for a second before Theo teared his gaze away, taking a deep breath.

“Look… Liam,” he said slowly, “I just - I know nothing I say could ever make up for all the shit I’ve done, but I just want to apologise. I need you to know that I’m sorry, I really am - for everything.”

Liam stood still, quietly observing the boy in front of him. He was almost – but not quite – surprised to see that Theo's words were clearly genuine. Theo was stuttering, and fumbling and he couldn’t quite meet Liam’s eye.

“You don’t need to say anything – I’m not asking for forgiveness,” Theo continued, his voice became a hoarse whisper, “but fuck Liam, I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry.”

Liam felt a lump in his throat as he saw the tell-tale glisten of tears starting to fill Theo’s eyes.

“Liam, I know that I've been –” Theo laughed weakly, “- I’ve been a cold, relentless piece of shit at times. But I’ve come to care, _about you_ \- more than I’d like to admit - and I just need you to know that I want to be better; I want to be your friend; I want to be – “

“It’s okay,” Liam interrupted, considering each word as he slowly spoke. “I mean… It’s not _okay,_ and I can’t forgive you for what you’ve done, but I can move past it. I know you’re not who you used to be. I know you want to be better, and Theo… from where I’m standing, you already are.” 

It was Theo’s turn to stand in a stunned silence as Liam continued.

“I wouldn’t exactly call you a good person, but you’re so much more than you used to be. In fact, I think I saw you show actual signs of feeling empathy for another person just before – that’s new.”

The side of Theo’s mouth curled upwards, but there was a resounding sadness that lingered in his eyes. Liam could tell he hadn’t yet made peace with the events of the previous hours.

“Hey, it’s okay. I get it,” Liam whispered, and Theo gazed back, his vulnerability on shameless display. Despite his underlying fear, his weakness was met with sheer acceptance and understanding, and something stirred inside him.

Liam reached for Theo’s hand, lacing their fingers together as he smiled softly.

“It hurts to feel… But it’s a good thing,” Liam continued, as Theo returned a small smile. “It’s good to care – it gives you something to fight for, and I know that somewhere inside that twisted heart of yours, there's actually a good person.”

Theo laughed at that, and Liam rolled his eyes, shaking his head affectionately.

“Shut up, let me finish. Maybe it’ll take a little more work, but I’d like to help you become that good person.”

Theo bit the side of his lip, unable to conceal a small, appreciative smile.

“I mean, look at you,” Liam continued. “You’re already well on your way.”

Theo smiled properly now, and his stomach lurched in an unmistakable flutter.

“Thanks to you,” he said, squeezing and releasing the other boy’s hand as he spoke.

Liam felt a certain sense of pride, but there was something else as well - something he couldn’t quite place.

“Oh, and also thanks to Scott. He had quite a lot to do with it,” Theo continued teasingly.

Liam rolled his eyes, chuckling slightly.

“But you definitely helped though.”

“Oh wow, thanks.”

Theo snickered, and Liam felt his heart skip a beat. Theo really did have the perfect smile, the perfect laugh, the perfect face, the perfect – well, suffice to say, Liam felt the urge to make him laugh like that again. It certainly wasn’t a sight he would get sick of any time soon.

Liam sobered slightly, realising he had been staring slightly longer than he could reasonably justify. He reached up to cup Theo’s cheek, and Theo stared back at him, somewhat in awe of the other boy.

Theo was suddenly distracted by the feeling of calloused fingers running along his jaw, and his breath hitched as he realised just how badly he wanted Liam to kiss him. 

To Theo’s disappointment, Liam did not kiss him.

Instead however, Liam explained, “I realised earlier... I realised that at some point, I started giving a shit - I started giving a shit _about you_. I don’t think that’s something I can take back now, and… well, I really don’t think I want to.”

Liam’s hand moved down to rest on Theo’s chest and Theo gave him a small smile.

“Near-death situations really do make you reassess your priorities, don’t they?”

“I guess they do,” Liam whispered.

“Well we’ve come a long way, haven’t we?” Theo smirked, his hand travelling to Liam’s waist as he continued – pretending not to notice how Liam’s breath hitched at his touch, “I remember you telling me once that you wouldn’t ever help me, or save me for that matter.”

“Yeah well, maybe I changed my mind,” said Liam, chuckling, “And if I remember correctly, you were uh – kind of a massive douche at the time. As in, more so than you currently are, so I feel like it was pretty justified.”

Theo laughed, feigning a false look of upset, “I’m deeply hurt.” 

“Good,” replied Liam, grinning back at Theo, before taking a deep breath, “Look I – I just want you to know that… I don’t regret our past, and I'm not going to hold it against you. It’s funny, I never – _ever_ \- would have expected us to end up like this. In fact, it was… well, I’d be lying if I said it wasn’t a relief when I thought you were gone forever last year… But now?”

Liam slowed down as he spoke, making sure Theo understood that he truly meant every word of what he was saying.

“The thought of losing you just now, was terrifying," Liam swallowed, before laughing somewhat nervously. "Man, I am so, _so_ glad I brought you back earlier this year.”

Theo shuddered, “Trust me, I’m glad too.”

“At the time it probably wasn’t the best decision, all things considered –“

At that Theo conceded to shrug, smiling as he nodded in agreement.

“Probably not, no.”

“Well it panned out far better than I could ever have imagined," Liam grinned, starting to ramble as his nerves caught up to him. "As it turns out, you actually have a heart, and you've saved my sorry ass about a billion times already.“ 

Theo nodded softly in acknowledgement, mesmerised by the younger boy. They leaned into each other’s touch slightly, and Theo swallowed – highly aware of Liam’s thumb still tracing circles lightly against his collarbone. Theo rested his forehead against Liam’s, closing his eyes for a second to memorise every part of what he was feeling – Liam’s waist beneath his hand, Liam’s soft touches along his collarbone, Liam’s warm breath against his cheek.

Liam spoke slowly, “I don’t know where I’d be without you to be honest. As much as I tried to deny it… I feel like you ground me in a sense. You manage to cut through all my layers and just see… me. And now I think, more and more, I’m starting to see – and understand – you. It’s not something I regret, not for a second.” 

Theo pulled back slightly to look Liam straight in the eye, silently asking for permission.

Met with no sign of refusal, Theo whispered, “Fuck it.”

He cupped Liam’s face in his hands, and pressed their lips together.

Liam’s mind went blank, momentarily paralysed. His hesitation was brief however, as he quickly responded to the kiss. Their mouths moved together eagerly and Liam became entirely lost in the moment. It was as if time had slipped away and Theo was all that remained, all that mattered. Liam pulled Theo closer, sliding his arms around Theo’s waist and trailing fingers across his back.

Their lips moved in sync, and Theo moaned softly as Liam’s tongue pressed into his mouth, deepening the kiss. All he could focus on was the feeling of Liam’s body, pushed flush against him, Liam’s fingers dancing along his waistline, and Liam’s lips moving fervently against his own. 

After what felt like an indescribably perfect eternity, Theo pulled back, breathless. He still hovered close to Liam, with the hand cupping Liam’s face swiping lightly over Liam’s lower lip before finally resting on the boy’s chest.

“Who knew you could be so poetic,” Theo murmured. 

Liam snorted in amusement, “Shut up, you.”

Smirking, Theo simply replied, “Make me.”

Liam rolled his eyes, but was unable to conceal his laugher.

In light of this incapability, Liam elected instead to pull the other boy in for another kiss.

Theo responded immediately, his arms winding around Liam’s neck. The kiss became softer, sweeter, and Liam took his time to memorise the feeling of Theo’s lips against his. It was like there was an unspoken agreement, to not let the other go. _They were both alive, and they would be okay._ It was only then that both boys felt the true weight of that sentiment. _They were safe, and they were together._   _Everything would be okay._

After pulling apart, Theo angled his head downwards slightly so his forehead could press against Liam’s once more, his hands travelling down to rest on Liam’s hips. They stood momentarily in each other’s embrace, taking a second to steady their breathing. 

“Do you really think we can make this work?” whispered Liam hesitantly, cutting through the silence.

Theo pulled back to meet Liam's gaze, “Yeah. I really do.”

“But.. I mean,” Liam continued, his thoughts catching up to him, “We have a lot of history, and we’re pretty much always at each other’s throats and -”

“Well I think we make a pretty good team,” Theo interrupted in a soft reassurance, “I know you’ve certainly saved my life enough times for me to have a little faith in us.”

Liam lifted his chin in a small affirmation, the corners of his mouth quirking upwards as he thought back to all the battles they’d fought together.

“Yeah, you saved my life too,” he murmured, “More times than I can count.”

“I know relationships aren’t exactly easy…” Theo spoke once more, tracing circles on Liam’s hip, “But somewhere along the line, amongst all this craziness… I found myself completely and utterly captivated by you.”

Theo paused, smiling softly, “I really do think you’re the most amazing person Liam. I care about you, and I want to make this work… If you’ll let me, of course.”

“Yeah,” said Liam breathlessly, “I… I think I’d like that.”

Theo smiled an easy smile, taking Liam’s hand in his.

“Why don’t we get out of here?” he suggested, “I hate to say it, but I’m getting pretty sick of this hospital.”

“Okay,” Liam whispered.

They walked toward the elevator side by side, hands still intertwined.

“Where have you been staying by the way?” Liam asked. “You do have a place to stay, right?”

Theo paused, “Well... no, not exactly, but -”

Theo trailed off, not quite knowing what to say. Liam squeezed his hand as they entered the elevator, turning so that they were face to face.

“I’ll help you sort something out, okay?” he said quietly but firmly. “But until you have somewhere else to stay… how about you come back to my house?”

Theo felt a rush of gratitude overwhelm him, “Yeah. Yeah that’d… that’d be great.”

Liam’s hand cupped Theo’s cheek lightly, giving him a small smile.

“Thank you,” Theo whispered.

Liam pressed a soft kiss to his lips. His mouth moved slowly and purposefully, as he dragged a hand through the older boy’s hair. Theo melted into the kiss, shuffling closer slightly. He encircled the younger boy with his arms, pulling them closer together, needing to feel Liam's body against his. 

As the doors opened, Theo pulled back reluctantly, instead conceding to wrap an arm around Liam’s waist as they exited the elevator.

“Well I must say,” Theo remarked, “out of all the moments we’ve shared in that elevator, that was definitely the most enjoyable.”

Liam snorted, “Yeah I have to say I agree with you on that one.”

“And you thought we’d be arguing all the time,” Theo joked, pressing a quick kiss to Liam’s forehead.

Liam chuckled at Theo's words and Theo couldn't help but stare, not quite believing that he could have this - that they could have this. It was something he thought he would very much enjoy getting used to.

“You know, I think we’re doing pretty good so far,” Theo whispered.

Liam smiled, contentedly, "Yeah, think we are too."

He pulled the other boy closer, his hand settling on Theo’s hip.

“Come on,” Liam said. “Let’s go home.”

 

 


End file.
